The present invention is in general directed to an improvement in a cassette tape recorder/player of the so-called "slot-in" type in which a tape cassette is inserted laterally into the recorder/player unit through an opening provided on the front panel of the unit, and more particularly to a "play" indicator for the cassette tape unit.
A disadvantage of the slot-in type cassette tape recorder/player unit is that the opening in the front panel for cassette insertion usually remains open after a tape cassette has been inserted and placed in operating position. This opening often makes it difficult to tell whether or not a tape cassette is already inserted into the unit. Furthermore, when a tape cassette is in operating position, the interior of the unit may be seen through the opening, which detracts from its appearance, and also permits dust and dirt to get into the unit which is detrimental to its operation.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a slot-in type cassette tape recorder which is not subject to this disadvantage when a tape cassette is loaded in operating position.